1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to enhancing the photoactivity, such as the sun protection factor (SPF), and/or the UVA (ultraviolet-A) and/or UVB (ultraviolet-B) absorption, of semiconductors that behave as physical sunscreens. In particular, the present disclosure relates to enhancing the photoactivity of physical sunscreens by placing the sunscreens in a composition with one or more compounds that exhibit minimal, if any, photoactivity on their own. The physical sunscreens may also be subsequently placed in photoprotective compositions that include additional sunscreens.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is always a goal in the field of suncare to either use less sunscreen active material while maintaining a desired level of SPF and/or UVA absorption, or to achieve a very high SPF or UVA absorption rate overall. Thus, there is a need for a way of enhancing the photoactivity of semiconductor materials, which can boost the SPF, and/or UVA absorption of these materials.